Ancient Blood
by starlight-crazy
Summary: A new enemy threatens the now 'retired' Sailor Senshi. What will heppen when Queen Serenity tells Serena to find the Celestial Warriors as well as the Ronin Warriors? Will they fight and will love bloosom among the war?


Hey everybody! This is my new fic and I hope that you like it. I wrote two others; the first is called "End of a Warrior", its about Touma from Ronin Warriors and the second one is called "Beginning of a Journey", that one deals with Inuyasha and Kagome. They aren't exactly of the best quality but I like them so if you want you can read them too. Well this is a crossover and I hope that you like it and basically enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Brother and Sister Reunited, A New Evil Arises**

In the depths of space, past the farthest galaxies known to man, a void of nothingness resided. No star dared enter or shine its graceful light upon it. Nothing lived nor thrived there, save possibly one inhabitant. But her 'level' of life was somewhat questionable. For five years, encased in a crystal casket, this inhabitant lingered in darkness. Five years of anger, hate, vengeance and revenge grew within her black heart. Five years sine the 'light' banished her to this void. Darkness was all she saw and emptiness was all she felt. The emptiness fueled her emotions. She lay there, doomed for all eternity, encased in her crystal box. Before her eyes the events that led to her current predicament, played over and over in her mind.

_Flashback_

A young woman stood clad in white, her long silver-yellow hair flowing behind her. In her palm rested the prized jewel, the Silver Crystal. She herself was a princess sworn to protect Earth. But she was all alone. That was when her opponent, with flowing auburn hair, pale skin and cruel eyes decided to take her chance. She on the other hand was a queen; bent on taking over the world the princess was sworn to protect. She let loose her beam of dark energy towards the princess. But the young woman didn't budge against the attack, instead she gathered the energy from the crystal and her deceased friends and hurled it at her enemy. The two beams of energy clashed head on. The dark side overcoming the light and then the light was overcoming the dark. Electricity flew between them and temperatures rose with their anger, and the intensity of their attacks. Neither side, wanting to give up, threw more of their own energy into the onslaught. The young princess overcome with exhaustion used what little energy she had left into her attack. Slowly the dark beam receded and the evil Queen was banished to a crystal box in the depths of space.

_End Flashback_

"Foolish girl. She couldn't defeat me; she wasn't able to kill me. She was a fool to think that she could keep me here." She grinned to herself menacingly and laughed aloud. But her laughing stopped in an instant when a deep voice thundered through her mind.

"Your hate is strong. But I wonder…is it strong enough you to punish those who sent you here?" The voice echoed through her mind.

She had though long ago that the voices went away. It took all her will power to silence them, and yet they returned. Voices of anger and revenge, telling her to get out. She had to get them out; they were driving her to the brink of insanity. But there was something about this voice. It was deep and silky. Its presence in her mind had seemed to awaken nerves in her she hadn't felt since before she could remember. She had decided against all her feelings, to indulge the voice.

"Punishment is a good idea. But its hard to give it when I'm imprisoned in a damn crystal box!"

"Testy, testy. What if I told you that you could be released? Hmm? Would you use that hate to punish those who transgressed against you?"

She was dumbfounded. For five years she tried to break through her prison and reclaim was what taken away from her: claiming the Earth as her own.

"How do I know that I can trust you? Am I to believe that you could get me out of this void? You would set me free?"

"You truly don't recognize my voice? Then . . . you don't remember . . .?" The voice said sadly.

There was something in his tone that tugged at the recesses of her mind. Something in the way his voice touched her very soul. Its tone rang through her body and the deepness of every word plunged into her heart. But, she wasn't certain if she could trust this voice. After all, all the voices in her mind had said that they could free her. But this one, something about this one made her want to believe.

"Remember you? Ha, why should I, Queen Beryl of the Negaverse, remember you or believe anything you have to say? For all I know you could be a former youma who has come to make my life a living hell! Show yourself, prove to me that you're not just another voice."

Before her eyes a rift opened up and a masculine figure stepped through it. His wavy white hair and the red of his eyes were the only new colors she had seen in the darkness. He brought his hand out and by the flick of his wrist, brought the box upright. His eyes came up to meet hers and behind the mask he wore, the sadness he had, shone right through them, a feeling of which he wasn't accustomed to. He glided across the invisible air to her and looked into her eyes. He took his finger and gently touched the tomb that encased her. A burst of energy flew from his finger and shattered the crystal. It broke off into a million pieces and became the only sight of light in the void. The once queen stretched her limbs and let her auburn hair flow freely in the transparent wind. Her pale skin seemed to keep its fairness and her features defied time as will. Even with the cruelty in her eyes, she was beautiful.

"You're free. Now you can remember . . ."

He placed his hand on her forehead and released a surge of light through his palm. When he removed his palm, a symbol appeared on the middle of her forehead. Two lines formed the middle running parallel to each other. A curved bar on the left and a longer semi-curved bar formed on the right each connecting to the two parallel lines. It brightly shone its pale blue light as the same symbol appeared on the man. Beryl looked at the man before her and her eyes softened just a bit. They radiated with the emotion of love, one of which she wasn't used to showing. She brought her soft fingers to his face and tears fell upon her own.

"Brother! I cannot believe it is you. But how… I don't understand…"

"Shh. We must go. We must join our forces and destroy those who stood in our way."

"Hai. You're right, let's go."

He took her hand I his and opened another rift. On the other side stood two castles struggling to become one. The sky was dark and the thunder roared. It seemed that the ground around them was in pain from this merging.

"Our worlds are merging. That is how I found you. This will allow both of our enemies to be in one spot so it'll be easier to defeat them."

The castles merged finally becoming one in front of them. The walls stood tall and mighty, with watch towers on every corner. The castle itself had many towers, each one taller than the last. The duo walked to the gates; each with their own thoughts on their minds.

'Now Ronin Warriors, I have what I need to defeat you.'

'Serenity, you'll pay for sending my to that void. I'll finally have Earth.'

Two figures stood above the cliffs, in the comforts of the skies surrounding the castle; one female and the other male. The female stood in a green kimono decorated with planets, stars, and kanji for elements, while the male stood in a monk's garb accented by kanji representing the elements and the earth. She stood with a sword in her hilt, while he was a monk's staff. They looked at each other and then back to the duo walking in through the gates.

"It seems that a family reunion is already starting. Not only that but the worlds are merging. It would appear that the end in finally beginning."

" Yes, but it seems that we a missing a few members. I hope that _she_ is all right. If _she_ is brought into the side of evil, then all will be lost. We must go now. We must prepare."

With that they nodded to each other. The monk vanished and the mistress turned her attentions once again to the castle.

'Serenity-sama, what are you planning? Why are you doing this?'

She turned back and vanished as well. The only reminders that she was ever present were the sakura blossoms that were left in her stead.

* * *

Well I hope that everyone liked it and I'll keep it going if you guys let me know how it is. I love reviews, especially those that give me some constructive criticism. Well just let me know.

**_Blanket Disclaimer:_ This will cover all chapters of "Ancient Blood". I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. I do not own Ronin Warriors/ Yoroidian Troopers or any of its characters. I am but a lowly student who loves to write and watch TV. My father is in the military so please don't sue….I have no money.**


End file.
